Désirs Néfastes
by Hellslyth
Summary: Nous étions complètement opposés. Lui, un Gryffondor assidu et sans problème, et moi, une Serpentard imprudente et toujours à m'attirer des ennuis. Pourtant, une irrésistible attirance s'était créée entre nous sans que nous n'ayons plus le contrôle de nos actes et de nos sentiments. Je finissais par croire que le monde magique auquel j'appartenais désormais aurait pu continuer à s
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 | Une entrée inattendue.**_

Dès l'âge de onze ans, tout sorcier intègre une école de magie et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il valide son dernier diplôme. Pourtant, à 17 ans, je faisais toujours partie du monde de ce qu'on appelait les moldus. Pourquoi me diriez-vous?

Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Ils sont mort alors que je ne savais pas encore prononcer une formule correctement. Je fus alors recueilli par Abigayle Wheeler.

Abigayle était une moldue qui avait connaissance du monde des sorciers. C'était la meilleure amie de mère mais surtout la seule personne sur qui elle avait toujours pu vraiment compter. Elle m'avait éduqué en faisant en sorte que je connaisse tout sur le monde auquel appartenaient mes parents, me faisant suivre tant bien que mal les cours de sortilèges et autres cours de potions. Elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'une simple moldue car elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse aux côtés de ma mère, lui faisant réviser ses examens et en l'écoutant parler de ce que pouvait être l'incroyable monde magique.

-N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une lettre hein!

-Tous les mois Abby, c'est promis.

Chaque année, en recevant la lettre d'admission à Poudlard, je me résignais à faire mon entrée là-bas, entassant les courriers dans un des tiroir de mon bureau, ne voulant pas abandonner Abby. Elle qui avait eu la force de m'élever alors qu'elle venait de perdre son amie la plus chère dans des circonstances atroces. Elle qui m'avait toujours soutenu alors que je traversais des périodes difficiles. Et même si elle m'encourageait à découvrir par moi-même cet autre univers, je continuais de rester le plus loin possible de tout ça. Le monde des moldus était bien assez sombre pour que j'affronte un autre monde bien plus sinistre.

Elle ne m'avait jamais caché comment avaient disparu mes parents. Alors qu'ils voyaient les sorciers et les moldus grandir ensemble, d'autres sorciers, des sangs purs, ne partageaient pas le même avis. Ils sont morts en défendant leurs valeurs et leurs convictions et je les remercie chaque jour d'avoir fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'était pas toujours bénéfique pour moi.

J'étais désormais arrivée à un âge où je sentais que je pouvais laisser Abby faire enfin sa propre vie et moi aussi. J'avais besoin de changement, besoin d'explorer un autre aspect de ce monde. J'étais restée cinq longues années à l'écart de tout ça et je me sentais enfin prête à affronter cet univers où mes parents m'avaient été enlevé.

-Oh j'oubliais. Tiens, tu en auras surement besoin.

Elle se dirigea vers un tiroir d'où elle sortit un grand plaid orné de motifs doré qu'elle me tendit par la suite.

-Tu sais Abby je pense qu'il y a aura des draps là-bas.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un simple drap Alex. À ton avis, comment tu crois que ton père se faufilait la nuit dans les couloirs du château sans être vu? _me fit-elle d'un clin d'œil._

Une cape d'invisibilité. Je souris et la rangeais dans mon sac où se trouvaient déjà quelques artefacts de ce qui me restait de mes parents.

-Et tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis, ok Alex? _dit-elle les deux mains accrochées à mes épaules_

Cette phrase me fit sourire. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude d'atterrir aux mauvais endroits aux mauvais moments ce qui me valut de changer d'établissements au moins 3 ou 4 fois. Et le simple fait de me donner cette cape d'invisibilité me faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse dans ces paroles car elle me connaissait et elle savait que je n'allais pas me contenter de rester bien sagement dans mon dortoir.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre. _souriais-je_

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux marron, et je pouvais y apercevoir des larmes commençaient à monter. Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient alors dans ma tête et une dernière hésitation se fit ressentir. Avais-je vraiment envie d'aller là-bas? Et si je n'avais rien à y faire et que c'était trop tard? Je finis par reprendre mes esprits en repensant à toutes les histoires incroyables que m'avait raconté Abby sur mes parents et leur jeunesse à Poudlard, et j'étais décidée à y vivre ma propre aventure.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

-Ça ira Abby. Et toi?

Elle se contenta de sourire avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

Après une longue accolade, je saisis mes affaires en direction du garage où se trouvait la moto de mon père. C'était une vieille moto des années 60 qui, à l'origine, était semblable à n'importe quelle autre, excepté le fait qu'il avait modifié quelques réglages, me permettant ainsi de voler, et ce, sans être vu par les moldus.

J'enfourchais le bolide, jetais un dernier regard à Abby qui me fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire que je lui rendais, et pris la route en direction de Poudlard.

ᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏ

Les cheveux au vent et le sourire aux lèvres, je surplombais enfin le lac noir. Le paysage était d'une magnificence indescriptible. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir l'imposante forteresse qu'était Poudlard. Un château à la fois intimidant et d'une élégance sans pareille, beaucoup plus impressionnant que sur les photos que contenait le journal intime de ma mère.

Je perdis alors de l'altitude et atterris plus ou moins tranquillement sur le sol rocheux. Tout était calme, et le vent qui effleurait ma peau me laissait dans un état d'apaisement total.

Je restais plantée là, réfléchissant longuement et admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, tout en finissant par contempler la demeure qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Après temps d'années passé à connaitre l'existence de ce monde seulement par le biais des histoires d'Abby, j'étais enfin là.

D'un pas déterminé, je me dirigeais vers l'immense portail qui restait le seul obstacle entre Poudlard et moi.

-Regarde-moi ça ma douce. _dit un vieillard en posant les yeux sur ce que je devinais être un chat_ Une heure de retard, je n'ai jamais vu ça! _dit-il d'un ton grincheux_ Si seulement Dumbledore me laissait utiliser les chaines, ces vauriens comprendraient enfin ce que c'est d'arriver à l'heure!

Argus Rusard je présume.

Le vieil homme ouvrit le gros cadenas tout en continuant de médire sur tous ceux qui lui faisait vivre un calvaire comme il le disait si bien,et dont je faisais surement partie ,et aux multitudes de punitions qu'ils voudraient leur infliger.

Soudain, la moto se mit à redémarrer et se dirigea spontanément vers un abri que je pouvais apercevoir au loin, comme si elle était déjà venue et savait exactement où aller.

-Stupide engin, _marmonna Rusard_

Après un remerciement et des excuses, qu'il avait complètement ignoré tant il s'obstinait à déverser sa haine, que je trouvais quand même assez exagérée, je suivais le chemin éclairé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à l'allure démesurée.

Dans le hall, un tas de valises étaient déjà entassés. Tout le monde était donc déjà arrivé. Je déposais alors mes affaires et me dirigeais vers ce que je savais être la grande salle. Derrière la porte massive, j'entendais le bourdonnement incessant qu'émettaient les élèves. Face à la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et pénétrais enfin dans la salle.

Les conversations avaient immédiatement cessé et je ne me sentais, non pas dévisagée, mais transpercée de regards. Je n'y fis pas attention et admirais plutôt le plafond qui laissait apparaître un ciel étoilé comme si le toit était ouvert. Puis, tout en regardant face à moi, je marchais d'un pas des plus assuré jusqu'au fond de la salle où se trouvait les professeurs, le regard fixé au centre, sans adresser un regard aux alentours. Ces trente secondes me parurent interminables tant la salle était vaste et les regards pesants.

Je me trouvais à présent face à un homme, une barbe blanche étonnement longue et d'une prestance indéfinissable.

-Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis un peu en retard... À vrai dire, j'ai même cinq ans de retard. _esquissais-je d'un léger sourire_ Je m'appelle...

-Alexy Evans.

Nul doute, je faisais face à Albus Dumbledore. Je pus apercevoir un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il eut prononcé mon nom et les murmures derrière moi recommençaient d'ailleurs à ce moment-là.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais te montrer. _dit-il en inclinant sa tête un peu en avant_ S'il-vous-plait? _dit il en se levant et en tapotant son verre avec une cuillère_ C'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard mais il s'avère qu'une élève vient tout juste de faire sa rentrée... En sixième année. _sourit-il_ Cela étant dit, aucune maison ne lui a encore été attribuée, c'est pourquoi nous allons avoir une nouvelle fois recours au choixpeau magique.

Il tendit le bras en direction de la femme assise à sa gauche.

-Madame McGonagall s'il-vous plaît...

Même si dans ma tête, je pensais que c'était absolument inutile car mon choix était fait depuis bien longtemps, je laissais le professeur McGonagall déposer le choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Alexy Evans... Descendante d'une grande famille de Gryffondor... _murmura le choixpeau_ Aaaaaaah, je vois aussi un réel mépris pour les règlements... Mon choix reste indécis...

-Je peux toujours vous aider. _déclarais-je_

-Ah oui? _s'étonna-t-il_ Et quelle maison penses-tu qui te corresponde?

Venant d'une lignée de Gryffondor depuis des générations, ma vie à Poudlard était toute tracée. Peut-être même beaucoup trop à mon goût.

-Serpentard.

Une vague d'étonnements et de choc parvenait à mes oreilles dès que j'eu prononcé le nom de la maison interdite, mais j'attendais la décision finale du choixpeau.

-Intéressant... Dans ce cas, Serpentard!

L'agitation dans la pièce se fit beaucoup plus bruyante que ce que j'avais pu entendre auparavant, mais je fus satisfaite en entendant le verdict.

-Très bien. Faites de la place pour Mademoiselle Evans. _dit-il en s'adressant à la table des verts_ Nous nous occuperons de certains détails demain. En attendant, appréciez ce repas et que cette année soit une réussite pour tous!

Je me levais et marchais en direction de ceux avec qui j'allais partager le reste de mon année, tout en continuant d'être épié, et sous le bruit des chuchotements incessant à mon égard. L'année allait être longue.

 **X** Hey! Je vous présente mon premier chapitre, un peu court c'est vrai, mais c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire, les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite car elle promet d'être pleine de rebondissements je vous l'assure! Je posterais un chapitre tous les dimanches. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir! **X**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 | Des affinités contradictoires.**_

Même si Abby m'avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur la magie, la pratiquer en temps réel et dans un cadre scolaire était tout autre chose. C'est pourquoi il fallait éclaircir certains points avec Dumbledore quant au déroulement de mon année à Poudlard.

Il devait être 7h30 et les cours ne démarraient qu'à 9 heures. Avant de me rendre dans son bureau, je passais devant la grande salle et aperçu tout un tas de viennoiseries aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres déposées tel un festin sur chaque table. Je saisis un pain au chocolat et bus un grand verre de jus d'orange avant de me diriger dans la cour.

Je me rendais rapidement compte que je ne savais absolument pas où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore. Ne voulant pas retourner sur mes pas, je continuais de marcher, pensant peut-être trouver une quelconque informations qui me permettrais de me rendre jusqu'à lui.

Je me trouvais alors dans la cour, et cherchant le moindre indice, tombais sur une scène au loin qui me laissais perplexe. En m'approchant discrètement, je pouvais entendre la conversation qui se tenait devant moi. Il y avait un jeune garçon, surement en première année, vêtue d'une robe rouge, qui semblait assez intimidé. Et en face de lui, un groupe de gars plus âgés appartenant aux Serpentard, dont celui au centre qui ne faisait que le rabaisser.

Ne voyant pas la fin de ce drama très exagéré, je décidais d'intervenir, même si au fin fond de mon corps, une toute petite voix me suppliait de continuer ma route sans y faire attention.

-Hey. _adressais-je au provocateur_ Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas à autre chose au lieu de continuer à parler pour rien?

Il portait une tenue irréprochable et un faciès ma foi, pas désagréable à regarder, mais je pouvais constater à l'expression de son visage, qu'il était beaucoup trop sur de lui et mesquin, et ça le rendait incroyablement laid.

-Regardez qui voilà! _dit-il en s'exclamant, arborant un sourire narquois_ Ne serait-ce pas la plus grande traîtresse que Poudlard est connue?

Traîtresse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce surnom me revenait en pleine face depuis mon arrivée, ce qui me faisait échapper un léger rictus.

-Ok je vois... _souriais-je_ C'est donc plus honorable de dénigrer quelqu'un sans défense et ce sans aucune raison, n'est-ce pas?

-Je dénigre les personnes qui le mérite. _affirma t-il d'un air agacé_ Si il regardait un peu plus où il allait au lieu de lire ses stupides bouquins, il se serait écarté quand je suis passé. Et puis de toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde sérieusement? Alors quoi finalement t'as changé d'avis tu veux faire partis de ces bouffons c'est ça? T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, ta place est nul part ici Evans, rentre chez toi!

J'avais vite compris à qui j'avais à faire. Je décidais de prendre ses remarques à la légère et lui expliquais d'un ton très narquois que tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire ne m'atteignait absolument pas.

-Ecoute, je vois bien que ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi. En l'occurrence, tu as une telle sur-estime de toi que tu penses que les autres devraient s'écraser devant toi. Seulement il y a aucune raison tu vois. Tu ne vaut pas plus qu'un autre et ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois supérieur que tu l'es, crois moi. Maintenant évite de t'en prendre à qui que ce soit sous prétexte qu'on ne se soumet pas à toi. C'est assez puérile en faite. A priori, tu as un réel manque de confiance en toi pour vouloir humilier les autres comme tu le fais. Et ça c'est triste.

Au fur et à mesure que je continuais à lui faire remarquer à quelle point son attitude était stupide et me faisait assez rire, ses cheveux se mirent à changer de couleur, passant d'un noir corbeau à jaune verdâtre des plus infâme et complètement décoiffé. Son uniforme à l'allure impeccable commença lui aussi à devenir de plus en plus négligé, finissant par devenir de vulgaire vêtements troués sans aucune tenue.

Les deux gars qui l'entouraient le regardèrent bizarrement et finissaient par lui faire remarquer sa transformation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Arrête ça de suite! _s'écriait t'il furieux_

Il gesticulait dans tout les sens, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive, regardant ses cheveux, horrifiée de la couleur qu'ils avaient pris, tandis que je continuais de mon plus beau sourire.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter!

Je finissais mon monologue, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsque quelqu'un interrompit la scène.

-Mademoiselle Evans. Dumbledore vous attends dans son bureau.

Je sortais de mes pensées et regardais le professeur McGonagall ainsi que les alentours.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, quelques personnes tout autour de nous épiait déjà la scène.

-Monsieur Austin! _dit-elle ahurie en se retournant vers l'intéressé_ Un peu de tenue je vous pris! Veuillez aller mettre votre uniforme, les cours vont bientôt commencer!

Je lui fis un dernier sourire mesquin qui me fus rendus par un regard sanglant, et suivis le professeur jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, qui jusque là, n'avait rien vu de la scène précédente, à mon plus grand soulagement.

ᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏ

On avait convenu avec Dumbledore, que si j'avais la moyenne dans tous les cours ce trimestre, je pourrais suivre le reste de l'année normalement, sans avoir à prendre des cours particuliers, ce qui m'arrangeait grandement étant donner que j'avais autre chose à faire de plus important après les cours.

Je regardais le parchemin que m'avait donner le directeur quelques secondes avant, tout en me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe. Cette première heure débutait avec les cours de potions du professeur Rogue. Je savais déjà que la confrontation allait être glacial étant donner que le début des cours avait déjà commencé et que j'avais ouïe un bref aperçu du personnage.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et un grand homme tout vêtu de noir et au visage impassible me fit face.

-Alexy Evans. Cinq ans ne vous ont pas suffit ou vous pensez peut-être être trop expérimenté pour ne pas avoir à assister à la totalité de mon cours?

-J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il vient à peine de me remettre mon emploi du temps.

L'expression de son visage restait de marbre.

-Davis et Hopkins.

L'homme détournait alors son regard d'exaspération derrière moi et je vis deux garçons vêtu de l'uniforme rouge.

-Comme c'est étonnant de vous voir arriver en retard à votre premier cours de l'année. Dois-je vous gratifier de me faire part de votre présence? _dit-il sarcastiquement_

-En faite professeur... _dit le bouclé en cherchant une excuse_

Je comprenais très bien dans l'intonation de sa voix et dans les regards qu'ils se lançaient l'un l'autre qu'ils n'avaient aucune excuse.

-Ils étaient avec moi. _mentais-je à Rogue_

-Avec vous? _s'étonnait-il_

-Oui. _assurais-je_ Le professeur Dumbledore leur a demandé de me faire visiter le château et de m'aider dans mes cours.

-De vous aider? _dit-il en se retournant vers les deux Gryffondor_

Les deux garçons se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'étonnement avant d'acquiescer sans grande certitude.

-Soit. Si le professeur Dumbledore vous a solliciter pour cette tâche, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais l'honneur de vous donner votre première retenue n'est-ce pas?

Aucun de nous n'eut l'audace de répondre quoi que ce soit tant l'ambiance était glaciale.

-Sachez que Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise. Tachez d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois.

J'adressais un sourire aux garçons, loin derrière Rogue, et nous entrions dans la salle de classe.

Les cours de potions étaient ceux que je détestais le plus lorsque je vivais encore chez Abby. Impossible pour moi de me souvenir du nom de telle ou telle plante, ni de savoir lesquelles il fallait associer pour obtenir une potion Tue-Loup. C'est pourquoi je passais presque l'heure entière, le tête posée sur mon poing, à gribouiller des petits dessins qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le cours, et évitant les regards noirs du professeur Rogue.

Lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure de partir, je m'empressais de rejoindre la prochaine salle, éspérant assister à un cours beaucoup plus intéressant.

-Hey! Attends!

Je me retournais pour découvrir mon interlocuteur quand j'aperçu les deux garçons vu au début du cours.

-Alexy Evans c'est ça? On voulait te dire merci pour tout à l'heure. Sans toi Rogue ne nous aurait pas lâcher aussi facilement et on aurait surement eu le droit de nettoyer les cachots, alors merci! _me sourit le bouclé_

-Pas de soucis. On est tous dans la même galère alors il faut bien s'entraider!

-Ouais mais venant d'une Serpentard, c'est assez étonnant! Ils sont plutôt du genre à nous laisser nous débrouiller voir, carrément d'en rajouter pour nous voir au plus bas! Et c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un nous évite une retenue pour avoir été en retard...

-TU, était en retard. _insista son ami_

\- Au faite, moi c'est Luckas Hopkins, et lui c'est Ashton Davis.

Luckas était assez grand et mince, et se démarquait par ses petites bouclettes blondes et son air enjoué tandis que Ashton laissait apparaître vaguement ses yeux sous ses cheveux brun et paraissait assez nonchalant, même si j'avais pu constater pendant le cours que c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent.

-Tu as dis à Rogue tout à l'heure qu'on devait te faire visiter le château et t'aider dans tes cours? _me demanda_ _it_ _le brun_

-C'était juste une excuse, c'est la première chose qui me semblait plausible alors j'ai tenté!

-Si tu veux on peut le faire, comme ça ce sera disons, un demi mensonge!

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé... _souriais-je_

-On te dois bien ça.

Je suivais alors les deux Gryffondor jusqu'à notre prochain cours, sous les yeux assez ébahit des autres élèves, ce qui, depuis mon arrivée, devenait une habitude.

ᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏ

Après une heure de sortilèges qui passait beaucoup plus vite que la précédente, mon estomac ne manquait pas de m'avertir qu'il était désormais le temps pour nous de se diriger vers la grande salle, et ce fut également le cas pour Ashton et Luckas. Nous nous asseyions alors tout les trois sur une des tables avec pour seul objectif d'assouvir notre faim.

-Et pour ton B.U.S.E comment ça se passe? _me demandait le brun_

-Sérieux Ash, t'es toujours obligé de parler de cours! Ça fait 5 ans qu'elle aurait du intégrer l'école et la seule chose que tu trouves à lui demander c'est comment ça se passe pour son B.U.S.E? _désespérait le blond_

-C'est super important je te signale! Si elle veut valider son année il faut bien qu'elle s'en soucie!

Nous discutions avec une telle facilité que j'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps. Ils prenaient la peine de m'expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans le château et agissaient sans faire de différence entre leur maison et la mienne, et c'est ce qui me plaisait chez eux.

-C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte.

-Vous pactisez avec le traître!

Deux grands jeune homme à l'aspect identique se trouvaient désormais derrière Ashton et Luckas. Ce fut d'autant plus troublant car les deux blonds avait un petit air de ressemblance avec ce dernier.

-Alexy, je te présente Chase et Jonas. Mes frères.

-T'es vraiment le pire de nous tous Luckas. _désespéra_ _it_ _un des jumeaux_

-Le pire.

-Traîner avec une Serpentard... On aurait jamais oser faire aussi fort!

-Sachez que c'est grâce à Alexy ici présente, que Ash et moi avons évité une retenue de Rogue. _se défendait le blond_

-Encore en retard le frangin, là on te reconnait bien! _dit Jonas en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère_

-Je vous jure! _dit-il en essayant d'éviter les mains de ses frères_ Elle a prétexté à Rogue qu'on était ensemble avant le cours alors qu'on s'était jamais vu!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Ashton pour avoir la confirmation et celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Ok elle a mentit, ça je veux bien te croire. Après tout c'est typique d'une Serpentard. Mais faire ça pour vous éviter une retenue, à vous, des Gryffondor, ça j'en doute fortement!

-Ouais, elle s'est simplement servit de vous et vous avez été assez naïf pour pactiser avec elle! _surenchérit Chase_

La façon qu'avaient les jumeaux Hopkins de parler n'était pas du tout méchante et semblait plutôt être un passe temps pour eux de me faire passer pour une horrible personne, et cela me faisait bien rire, donc je décidais de rentrer dans leur jeu.

-C'est vrai. J'ai fait ça juste pour avoir deux larbins, au cas où il m'arriverait des ennuis, ça peut toujours servir. _souriais-je_ D'ailleurs si il était question de sacrifier l'un d'entre vous, je te sacrifierais certainement toi Luckas.

-Ah ah!

-On te l'avait bien dit frérot!

-Quoi? Pourquoi moi? _s'étonnait Luckas_

-Ashton est clairement plus intelligent que toi, et il me serait vraiment plus utile si je devais faire face à une quelconque situation.

-Non mais c'est pas juste!

-J'aurais fais pareil. _dit Chase_

-Sans hésiter. _surenchérit Jonas_

-Les gars!

Un autre garçon à l'uniforme rouge que je ne connaissais pas s'immisçait dans notre conversation.

-Prêts pour cette saison les gars?

-Toujours! _s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux en se tapant dans la main_

-Et cette année elle promet d'être grandiose!

-Cette saison? _dis-je en interrogeant les garçons_

-De Quidditch. Chase et Jonas font partis de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils occupent les postes de batteurs. _m'expliquait Lucas_

-Et les meilleurs batteurs qui soit! Pas vrai frangin?

-J'aurais pas dis mieux frangin!

Ils se retapèrent dans la main en rigolant. Je repensais alors au passage dans le journal intime où ma mère m'expliquait ce fabuleux sport qu'est le Quidditch. Ces dessins me faisaient rêver et je m'étais toujours dis que si je pouvais y jouer je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

-Il parait qu'Olivier va vous faire commencer les entraînements beaucoup plus tôt et qu'ils seront beaucoup plus durs étant donner que c'est votre dernière année non? _demandait le bouclé d'un grand sourire_

L'atmosphère enjouée se dégradait alors et le visage des jumeaux s'assombrit. Cela ressemblait à une petite vengeance de la part de Luckas pour l'attitude qu'avaient eu ses frère un peu plus tôt à son égard.

-Sérieux? _répliqua_ _it_ _Ash_ C'était pas déjà assez tôt et assez dur?

-Pas pour Dubois! _s'exaspérèrent-t'ils en cœur_

-C'est qui Dubois? _demandais-je_

-Tu vois le gars là-bas? C'est Olivier Dubois. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor mais aussi le meilleur gardien que Poudlard est connu. Très sympa, mais très dur en ce qui concerne le Quidditch.

-Et c'est aussi un très grand séducteur! _souriait Jonas_ Mais malgré lui je dirais. En faite on ne l'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un malgré toutes les avances qu'il est put recevoir. Même après sept ans passés avec lui, ce gars reste un grand mystère pour nous.

Je regardais alors au loin sur ma gauche et aperçu le présumait Olivier. Je découvrais alors un brun au sourire charmeur, qui je l'avoue, ne laissait pas indifférent au premier regard.

-Bien qu'avec Jonas on pense vraiment qu'il se passe un truc entre lui et Madison. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ces deux-là. Puis faut le dire, ils vont vachement bien ensemble!

Je regardais alors la jeune fille en face de lui comme me l'indiquait Chase. Elle avait un parfait blond cendré et un visage très doux et à la fois enjôleur, et étais vêtue d'une petite jupe plissée et d'une chemise blanche qui épousée parfaitement sa fine taille, ce qui lui donnait une allure élégante et distingué. Je la regardais sourire à chacune des paroles de ce présumait Olivier et constatais à quel point nous étions différentes.

Autrement dit, c'était tout le contraire de moi.

Avec mon sweat beaucoup trop grand, et mes sombre cheveux mi-long légèrement ondulés, j'avais l'air d'une ado rebelle qui en voulait à la terre entière.

-Enfin bon, laisse tomber Evans, t'es clairement pas son style!

Au même moment l'élève de Serpentard que j'avais confronté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée rentrait dans la salle avec ses deux acolytes.

-Et lui c'est qui? _dis-je en le désignant d'un signe de la tête_

-Jake Austin. Mais tu le connais déjà non?

Je regardais les jumeaux interloqués et saisis rapidement de par leurs grands sourires qu'ils avaient assistés à la scène quelques heures auparavant.

-C'est pas bien de faire de la magie en dehors des cours Evans! On ne te l'a jamais dis? _s'amusait Chase_

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça. _mentais-je_ Ni que ça fasse autant de bruit...

Même si j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher ma satisfaction en repensant à cette altercation, un léger sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dessiner aux coins de mes lèvres. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

-Arrête! Pas à nous! Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais! Et ce n'est absolument pas un reproche, bien au contraire! On s'est bien marré avec les gars!

-Faut avouer, c'était dément! Je repense encore à sa tête quand il a vu ces cheveux. Je donnerais tout pour la revoir encore une fois! Il l'a bien mérité ce petit con!

Le léger sourire d'il y a quelques secondes devenait carrément un énorme sourire mais je poursuivais mes occupations sans porter une quelconque attention aux garçons qui continuaient de rigoler de mon exploit.

-Attendez c'est quoi cette histoire? _interrogeait Luckas_

-T'as rater ça frangin? Tu faisais quoi alors pour être en retard en cours?

Les jumeaux ébouriffèrent une nouvelle fois les cheveux de Luckas qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager.

-J'étais en retard c'est tout... Mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Austin là?

-Rien... _dis-je en voulant changer de sujet_ C'était juste un petit différend...

\- Une petit différend? Tu l'as carrément défiguré!

-Je n'irais pas jusque là Jonas...

-Ces cheveux sont devenus d'un vert atroce et ces fringues étaient carrément délabrées! Et tu sais ô combien son image est importante pour lui! Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil! En faite je n'ai jamais vu personne dans cette état, même en étant éméché! Et croyais moi, j'en ai fait des soirées!

-Et le pire c'est qu'elle a fait ça rien qu'en lui parlant! C'était juste énorme!

-Sérieux Alex? _me demandait Luckas étonné_

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde? _demandais-je aux jumeaux en redoutant la réponse_

-Si tu veux savoir si toute l'école est au courant, alors oui!

Le"Et tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis, ok Alex?" d'Abby résonnait alors dans ma tête à ce moment là. Oui. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Bon nous on va y aller. _dit Chase_ Faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard au cours de Rogue, pas vrai Luckas?

\- Puis on n'a surtout pas envie qu'Evans nous transforme en troll avec ses paroles de vipère, même si c'était bien fun faut l'avouer!

-N'empêche que tu restes une Serpentard à nos yeux!

-Ça me va! _leur souriais-j_ _e_

 **X** Hey! Voici mon deuxième chapitre! Alors, que pensez vous du rapprochement Serpentard/Gryffondor? Vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis quant à la suite de l'histoire! À la semaine prochaine! **X**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 | Un pari risqué.**_

Je regardais avec aigreur une des nombreuses affiches placardées sur les murs du couloir. En ce début Novembre, nous étions à une semaine du tout premier match de la saison opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor, et je ne faisais, à mon grand désarroi, toujours pas partis de l'équipe.

-Hé Alex!

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de me retourner tant la haine m'animait en pensant ne pas pouvoir jouer, mais je reconnu directement le son de la voix enjouée de Luckas, et je devinais qu'Ash était à ses côtés. Nous étions devenu le trio improbable dont tout le monde parlait sans vraiment que l'on y prête attention.

-Salut les gars. _dis-je sans détourner le regard_

-Tu viens avec nous samedi hein? _dit-il en admirant le poster_ Ça va être le match du siècle!

Ouais, le match du siècle auquel je m'étais préparée depuis deux mois sans relâche pour finir dans les gradins en tirant la tronche.

-Oh allez Alex! _dit Luckas en constatant mon regard noir plaqué sur l'affiche_ T'as toujours pas lâché l'affaire? Ça aurait été impossible de toute façon!

Impossible était un mot qui m'irritait au plus au point lorsque j'avais quelque chose en tête et que j'étais résolue à accomplir à tout prix. Et le fait d'entendre Luckas me l'envoyer en pleine face me fit serrer les poings comme si j'allais les cogner contre le mur.

-Il n'a pas tord Alex, tu connais Flint! Il n'aurait jamais accepté une fille dans l'équipe! _rajouta Ash_

Cela faisait deux mois que j'harcelais littéralement le capitaine des verts pour qu'il me laisse jouer à leur côté en vain. La seule réponse que j'obtenais de lui revenait à faire la pom-pom girl en mini jupe au bord du terrain, ce qui, en repensant à son rire débile lorsqu'il m'avait proposé cet option, m'énerva encore plus.

-Bon... _fit Luckas en constatant mon silence glacial_ Du coup, tu viendras avec nous?

-Ouais. Je serais là.

Il fallait que j'intègre l'équipe. Depuis que je connaissais l'existence de ce monde, j'avais toujours été fasciné par ce sport qu'est le Quidditch et l'envie d'y jouer me démanger et ce n'était pas Marcus Flint qui allait m'en empêcher.

-Alex?

-On devrait y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer, faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard! _dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle._

ᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏ

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter Alex! _me chuchotait Luckas_

Assis deux tables plus loin dans la grande salle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer Flint dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Arrête où il va finir par venir nous voir!

-Sincèrement Alex. _dit Ash_ Tu devrais vraiment laissais tomber, on est à une semaine du match!

Je continuais d'épier le concerné sans porter attention aux paroles des gars. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour intégrer l'équipe, mais quoi? J'avais déjà user de toute les techniques de vol que j'avais pu inventer pour attirer son attention sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser?

-Salut les gars!

Chase et Jonas s'étaient maintenant joint à nous mais je ne leur adressais pas un mot, bien trop occupée à réfléchir à un moyen de me retrouver face à eux lors du match de samedi.

-On compte sur vous pour samedi hein! On va les éclater ces vipères!

\- T'as bien entendu la traître _dit Chase en se rapprochant de mon oreille_ On va vous mettre la misère!

Je ne daignais pas répondre un mot. Si je devais manger le sol, ce serait sur le terrain, et pas sur les gradins.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? _dit Chase en agitant sa main devant mon visage_ Elle est bloquée ou quoi? En temps normal elle aurait déjà répandue son venin!

-Elle s'est mis en tête d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. _leur dit Ash_

Très peu de personne était au courant de mon petit stratagème, à vrai dire il n'y avait que Ash, Luckas, et cet idiot de Flint et son équipe de bras cassés. Un long silence se fit tandis que je continuais de fixer le capitaine des Serpentard.

-Tu rigoles là.

-L'équipe de Serpentard?

Les jumeaux partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui fit monter en moi une colère immense mais que je tenter de cachais à tout pris.

-Alors là Evans, c'est la meilleure que tu nous ai faites! Intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard... A une semaine du match, non c'est sur c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai entendu de la journée!

-Et Flint il est au courant de ton incroyable projet? Non parce que au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il n'accepte aucune fille dans son équipe! _dit-Jonas en se rapprochant de moi_

-Et dis moi, t'essaye de lui retourner le cerveau en le fixant comme ça? Désolé Evans mais ça marche pas comme ça. En plus, si il s'en aperçoit, tu risques juste de le provoquer et de réduire tes chances de rentrer dans l'équipe. Si déjà il y avait des chances.

Ils se remirent à rigoler comme si ils étaient les seuls dans la salle.

-10 mornilles qu'on la voit dans les gradins Samedi!

-Je tiens le pari! _surenchérit Jonas_

-Bon nous, on va y aller, en tout cas merci pour la discussion Evans, nous on s'est bien marré!

Les jumeaux finirent enfin par sortir de la grande salle tout en continuant de rigoler et blaguer sur notre conversation.

-Eh! On se voit sur le terrain, hein Evans?

ᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏᨏ

-Alex... Tu recommences!

Il fallait que je me lance. A l'opposé de notre petit groupe, je regardais Flint et ses quelques acolytes assis sur un muret, rigolant pour je ne sais quelles niaiseries. La cour n'était pas trop peuplé alors c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'avais cogiter toute la journée, et même si cette idée n'étais pas la meilleure que j'avais eu, décidais de me lancer.

-Hé où tu vas?

Je me levais en trombe et me dirigeais vers le groupe des Serpentard. Les quelques phrases de mes amis étantdésormais loin derrière moi.

-Oooooh! Regardez qui voilà! _s'exclama Flint souriant_ T'as repensé à ce que je t'ai dis Evans? J'espère que t'as choisis des fringues qui te mettront en valeur parce que là c'est loin d'être le cas, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois aussi grotesque quand tu agiteras tes pompoms!

Cette dernière phrase fit glousser sa petite bande de débiles qui l'entourait et l'envie de tous leur éclater la tête avec une batte de Quidditch se fit vivement ressentir au fond de moi. En temps normal, je serais rentrée dans son petit jeu en continuant de le provoquer, un grand sourire scotchés aux lèvres, jusqu'à abandon de ce dernier, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui devait décider de m'inclure ou non me foutait dans une rage immense et c'est pourquoi chaque actes ou paroles, aussi minimes soit telles, m'irritées au plus au point.  
Il fallait que je garde mon calme car malgré moi, la seule personne qui pouvait me faire intégrer l'équipe, c'était Flint.

-Laisse moi rentrer dans l'équipe Marcus.

-Arrête Evans _dit il tout sourire en penchant sa tête en arrière agacé de ma requête_ Je t'ai déjà dis que la seule façon pour toi d'être sur le terrain c'était en remuant ton petit cul et en scandant avec envie mon prénom.

Je prenais une grande inspiration à l'entente de ces derniers mots et de la façon écœurante dont il les avait prononcé qui me firent un haut le cœur rien quand pensant à la situation. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je savais éperdument que sa répartie allait me mettre hors de moi et me donnerait envie de lui arracher les yeux mais je devais me contenir si je voulais avoir une chance de jouer au Quidditch, si encore il y en avait une.

Contiens toi Alex, contiens toi!

-Ecoute Marcus, ça fait deux mois que je m'entraîne tous les jours sans exception à essayer diverses techniques et à me mettre au niveau alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à me refuser alors que je pourrais être d'une grande aide pour l'équipe et tu le sais.

C'est vrai que cela ne faisait que deux mois que je mettais mis physiquement au Quidditch. Pourtant, j'étais devenue très vite à l'aise sur un balais, mais surtout me sentais invulnérable. Je savais que j'avais de réelles capacités et que, malgré ma façon de voler assez déroutante, j'étais faite pour ça.

-Désolé, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir, fallait me montrer tout ça pendant les sélections. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, les filles n'y ont pas droit!

C'était vraiment un enfoiré parce que malgré sa désapprobation, j'avais assisté aux sélections sans qu'il n'en prenne compte. Il m'avait complètement ignoré alors que je faisais vraiment partis des meilleurs et me démarquais par un jeu, ma foi assez original.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je persistais à parler avec lui alors que je savais pertinemment ses réponses, mais je voulais être sur qu'il n'est, par je ne sais quel miracle, changé d'avis entre-temps avant de lui proposer ma dernière alternative.

Il avait le dessus et ça me foutait les nerfs. Je tentais à lors le tout pour le tout.

-Si tu me laisses jouer ce match et qu'on gagne, j'intègre l'équipe. Si on le perd...

Je gardais un sang-froid imperturbable ce qui fit que les garçons m'écoutèrent un peu plus attentivement. Il fallait que je donne mon argument ultime, et surtout le seul qui me restait.

-Je serais à tes ordres pendant deux semaines.

J'étais arriver à un tel niveau d'absurdité que je ne savais plus comment rentrer dans l'équipe et que, connaissant un minimum Marcus, pensait qu'il aimerait ce genre de défi, mais surtout ce qu'il en découlerait si il gagnait.

-A mes ordres? _dit Marcus un peu plus intéressé_

Voyant qu'il restait attentif et que ma proposition avait l'air de lui plaire, j'aimais à croire que j'avais vu juste. Gros taré.

-Je ferais absolument tout ce que tu me demandes. Tes devoirs, tes corvées...

-Tu t'habilleras comme j'en ai envie? _me coupa t-il en souriant_

Mais quel était le problème avec mes fringues? Je veux dire, certes j'étais en sweat constamment mais ce n'était pas non plus à ce point affreux!

-Dans l'éventualité où on perd le match bien évidement.

Un grand silence se fit. Les garçons ne savaient pas si il fallait rire et attendaient une quelconque réponse de Flint.

-Et puis-je savoir à quel poste tu souhaites te ridiculiser?

-Attrapeur.

Cela me semblait déjà assez improbable qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je dise, pourtant j'avais finalement l'impression que je touchais au but.

-Un mois.

Je rêve où il était entrain de négocier là?

-Un mois. _dis-je en tendant la main_

Ça y est. J'allais faire partie de l'équipe.

-Attend Flint tu déconnes là! Je vais faire quoi moi?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Weaver, tu récupéreras vite ton poste. Et moi je récupérais un larbin.

Il me serra la main de son sourire le plus vicieux, tandis que son entourage restait ébahi de ce qui venait de ce passer. C'est alors qu'une question que je ne mettais jamais poser jusque là me fit réfléchir des l'instant à la vue de son sourire narquois. Et si il mentait? Et si par miracle on gagnait le match et qu'il ne me laissait pas jouer dans l'équipe? Allait-il vraiment tenir parole? Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, pouvait-on d'ailleurs parler de confiance? Après tout c'était Marcus Flint.

Je décidais d'improviser une petite mise en scène et me rapprocha dangereusement au creux de son oreille afin que personne n'entende.

-Oh, et si l'idée de ne pas exécuter notre pacte te venait à l'esprit, sache que notre poignée de main est sceller magiquement. Par simple précaution tu sais.

-Sceller magiquement? Laisse moi rire Evans, toi tu serais capable de faire ça? _rigola t'il_

-Essaye toujours.

Je lui lança un grand sourire des plus assuré pour ne pas qu'il me prenne à la légère, et repartais alors en direction de mes amis, dans le plus grand des calme, espérant que mon stratagème l'ai convaincu.

-Les gars, veuillez acclamer la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serpentard! _souriais-je aux garçons_

 **X** Hey! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu et vous donne encore plus envie de lire la suite! A vrai dire c'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire commence réellement j'ai envie de dire. Vous pensez que Alexy va réussir à intégrer l'équipe ou qu'elle va devoir faire la servante pour Flint? Dites moi tout! L'arrivée de Dubois ne saurait tarder, peut-être au prochain chapitre, qui sait? À la semaine prochaine! **X**


End file.
